


ex-ten-you-at-ing sir-come-stand-is

by lavenderlotion



Series: My Omega [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caregiving, Child Stiles Stilinski, Hand Feeding, Intimacy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Sheriff Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The longer that Stiles can’t hear him, the more worried he gets about his daddy. He knows that it’s his mom who should be doing this, but Stiles doesn’t remember her and if she’s not here to do it...well, Stiles is an Alpha, too. He doesn’t see why he can’t be his daddy’s Alpha.





	ex-ten-you-at-ing sir-come-stand-is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Topbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topbun/gifts).



> This is an idea I had literal ages ago and talked about it with Top-Bun. I have a few other parts of this already planned out, so subscribe to the series! 
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Stiles pulls open all of the cupboards before opening the fridge and propping the door open with one of the kitchen chairs, dragging it over from the dining room. He steps back so he can look at all the food they have at once. Frowning, he rubs his chin like Daddy sometimes does in hopes that it’ll help him think better. 

It doesn’t, and Stiles crosses his arms with a pout. He hasn’t been able to find very much on the internet, even though Tara from the station says he has really good computer skills. Stiles doesn’t know what to do, and it’s making him really very upset. 

All he knows is that his daddy  _ needs _ him. 

He’s read somewhere that Omegas need extra nutrients to keep their strength up. However, Stiles is still only six, and he doesn’t know what has nutrients like the ones his daddy needs right now. He walks back to the fridge, narrowing his eyes as he peers inside. 

Once a day, every day, Daddy makes Stiles eat fruit. He says it’s healthy and sometimes he makes Stiles eat it instead of eating ice cream (or, Stiles’s favourite, he puts it  _ on _ the ice cream). If fruit is good for him, then it would probably be good for Daddy, right? 

Decision made, Stiles quickly shuffles over to the fridge. The longer that Stiles can’t hear him, the more worried he gets about his daddy. He knows that it’s his mom who should be doing this, but Stiles doesn’t remember her and if she’s not here to do it...well, Stiles is an Alpha, too. He doesn’t see why he can’t be his  _ daddy’s _ Alpha. 

They have lots of fruit because Daddy believes that eating hell-the-leaf is important. He gets an apple and an orange and the whole bag of grapes, reaching up to place them on the counter beside the bananas. Pulling the chair away from the fridge door, he places it against the counter, climbing up and then up again so he can get one of the big bowls from the high cupboards. 

Yes, he’s breaking some of the rules, but he thinks it’s probably okay since Daddy can’t leave his bed. A knife is easier to grab that the bowl was, and he almost starts cutting into the apple before he remembers that he has to rinse it off. 

He gets down. Moves the chair. Runs back for the apple, then back again for the grapes. Climbs up, rinses, climbs back down. He drips water onto the floor but he doesn’t bother to wipe it up yet, not when his chest is getting tighter and tighter the longer it takes him to get back to Daddy’s side.

He chops all the fruit into tiny pieces, like his daddy used to do for him before Stiles decided he was big enough to eat them whole. He hums while he does it, mostly to distract himself from the bad feeling in his tummy. When he  _ finally  _ gets all the fruit cut up and into the bowl, he doesn’t even worry about the mess he made. 

Hopping down from the chair, he races to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He has to set the bottle on the chair when he reaches for the bowl of fruit. It takes a lot of balance, but Stiles manages to get both in his hands and he hurries, carefully, up the stairs. He all but rushes to his daddy’s bedroom, taking a deep breath that helps calm him down, now that he’s back upstairs. 

Stiles puts the plate down and knocks on the door quietly. There’s a noise from inside that makes Stiles want to break the door down to get inside, but he curls his hands into fists and waits. He taps his foot. He knocks again.  _ Finally  _ ,Daddy calls his name, though he sounds confused, like when Stiles runs off in the store and Daddy can’t see him. 

He takes it as permission to go in, and he turns the doorknob. Picking up the bowl, he uses his hip to push the door further open, just enough that he can slip inside. 

Daddy looks  _ beautiful.  _ Stiles has never seen him like this, and he loses his breath as he stares. His cheeks are pink and his eyes look wet, like they sometimes do when he thinks of Mom, but he has a little smile on his face. The room smells  _ so good _ , like Daddy but...stronger. Stiles wants to roll around in the scent, wants to cover himself in it. 

He’s barely aware of himself when he walks up to the bed, and he realizes he’s moved once he hits the edge of Daddy’s mattress. Daddy is looking down at him, covered in nothing but a thin sheet and still looking very warm, half slumped up against a big pile of pillows. He puts the bowl of fruit on the bed before he climbs up onto the mattress, pulling himself up and wiggling his way onto the bed.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Stiles asks, shuffling forward until his knees are pressed against Daddy’s side. He reaches for Daddy’s hand, something he usually does when they’re cuddling or just sitting together, and he holds Daddy’s bigger fingers with his own in his lap.

“Hey, kiddo,” Daddy says, his voice rougher than Stiles has  _ ever _ heard it before. Stiles doesn’t like it, and he presses even closer. Dad seems to slump forward, his head rolling towards Stiles and Stiles sits straighter, standing on his knees so Daddy can lean against his shoulder. “What’re you doing up here, baby?”

“I brought you some fruit,” Stiles says, petting a hand down the back of Daddy’s head. He’s sweaty, but it doesn’t bother Stiles. He actually gets a little excited knowing that his hand will smell just like Daddy does right now. 

“You what?” Daddy asks, pulling back to look at Stiles with wide eyes. 

Stiles smiles, his chest fluttering as it feels like his heart is getting bigger and bigger. “Yep,” he says happily, bouncing a little as he grabs the bowl of fruit, “I cut it all up for you and I brought you up some water in case you were thirsty!”

“Oh wow,” Daddy stares at the bowl, and when he looks back up at Stiles his eyes are shining. “Thank you so much, sweetheart.” 

Stiles preens. He smiles so so wide that it hurts his cheeks and his chest goes big, feeling impossibly large as happiness bursts through his body. He giggles, happier than he’s ever felt before  _ ever _ . 

“I could feed it to you!” Stiles suggests, and once the words are out of his mouth, it’s all he wants to do. Daddy’s smile gets a bit softer. 

“Sure, kiddo.”

Stiles smiles even wider, his chest puffing out, and he crawls into his Daddy’s lap so it’ll easier to feed him. The big feeling in Stiles’ chest only grows as his daddy’s mouth drops open. Stiles places a grape against his bottom lip, pushing it into his daddy’s mouth with a smile. He watches as Daddy chews, shuffling a little bit closer so he can pet his hair back again. 

Daddy smiles, opening his mouth after he swallows. Stiles feeds him a piece of apple next, sitting very happily on his daddy’s thighs as he continues to feed him tiny bites of fruit, and then very carefully giving him little sips from the water bottle. Stiles rubs a thumb over his Daddy’s cheekbone and Daddy  _ trills _ , a sound that pulls a growly noise that Stiles has never made before from his chest.

“Kiddo,” Daddy says, taking a very deep breath of air as his hands grab onto Stiles’ thighs tightly. Stiles doesn’t mind, and he lets his thumb rub across his daddy’s chin, the little hairs catching on Stiles’ skin. “I need to be alone for a little while, okay?”

A feeling that Stiles doesn’t like blooms in his chest, and he frowns as he grabs Daddy’s wrist with his other hand to keep him there. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Baby,  _ no _ ,” Daddy tells him, hands leaving Stiles’ thighs to wrap around him in a hug. Stiles falls into it, ignoring the way the bowl digs into his belly so he can hug Daddy back. Daddy’s breath tickles Stiles’ neck when he says, “But you can’t help me with this part of my heat, okay kiddo?”

“Okay,” Stiles says quietly. He doesn’t like how it feels in his stomach, but he still pulls back. He’s quiet as he climbs off his daddy’s lap, but before he gets off the bed he darts forward and kisses his daddy very very quickly, his tummy going warm in a way that feels nice. 

“Kiddo,” Daddy says, and when Stiles looks up at him, his eyes are shiny. His breath is getting faster and faster, and even though Stiles is really worried, he listens to his daddy and leaves, taking the bowl but leaving the water bottle on the bedside. Right before he steps out of the room, Daddy says, “I’ll call you when you can come back, okay, sweetheart?”

He can hear his Daddy moving around inside the room, and he almost turns back around when he hears Daddy  _ whine _ . Instead, Stiles hurries down the stairs, and he listens to Daddy because Stiles had never seen him look like that before. All he wants is to make Daddy happy and to make him feel good, so he does what was asked of him. 

Stiles isn’t supposed to use the laptop without his daddy there, but he figures this is ex-ten-you-at-ing sir-come-stand-is. He climbs up into the armchair because it smells most like Daddy does, and he makes the same happy growly noise when he sniffs his hand. He settles in as he opens the computer up, ready to search the internet for all that he can find about heats and how he can make sure he’s taking care of Daddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
